


Waiting

by GoringWriting



Series: Dom/Sub ColdFlash [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Barry and Len finally get their test results back which means tons of sexy fun.





	Waiting

Len has one rule when it comes to penetrative sex. It has to wait until after the results of both of their STD/STI exams. Barry’s body would have killed any that were already in his body before and his powers would have kept him from getting anything after the explosion. So that’s why Len felt comfortable giving Barry oral and fingering him.

Len’s results are a bit harder to get. Mainly because of having to plan around cops and hospital staff. But, eventually that little letter with his results arrive and Len begins planning what he wants to do with Barry to celebrate.

Barry walks into the apartment wrapped in one of Len’s nice warm sweaters that he has no intention of returning. His eyes immediately fall on the open envelope on the coffee table and he practically starts vibrating there and then. Len always has the best ideas for their scenes without penetration just imagine the fun they’ll have with it.

“In the bedroom Scarlet,” Len says and Barry has to fight to keep from running in. Len is naked on the bed cock standing at attention and Barry licks his lips and walks into the room and Len pulls him even closer.

“Strip Scarlet, nice and slow,” Len says and Barry pulls his clothes off slowly with a gentle sway to his hips trying to entice Len into wanting to do more.

“Very nice Scarlet, this is what we're going to do. Since I had to wait for so long you're going to have to wait. You are not allowed to cum until after I have. Do you understand?”

“Yes Len,” Barry says and climbs onto the bed when Len pats it.

“Good Scarlet. Now, let's see what your mouth can do,” Len says and Barry starts sucking his cock and licking the head.

“That's it Scarlet,” he says and Barry sucks as Len runs his fingers through his hair.

“That's it, okay. Stop Scarlet,” Len says pulling him off. Barry licks his lips and smiles at Len.

“That was amazing Scarlet. But we're not done yet,” Len says and positions Barry on his cock.

“Grind on my cock Scarlet. Make me cum and then you can cum,” Len says and Barry starts rolling his hips as hard as he can and Len tosses his head back and Barry beams at what he's able to do to his lover.

“Len, do you like this? Am I doing well?” Barry asks.

“So good Scarlet. Absolutely perfect,” Len says and Barry shifts for a better angle as Len pulls him down into a kiss. Barry feels Len tense beneath him and feels something flow into him. 

“Cum for me Scarlet,” Len says stroking Barry's cock kissing him harder and Barry jerks a little as his orgasm hits him hard. 

Len eases Barry off his cock and cleans both if them and then wraps Barry in a comforter and then pulls another blanket over them.

“You were beautiful Scarlet. Absolutely perfect,” Len says and pulls Barry close.

“L...ve y...ou Lenny,” Barry says snuggling close.

“I love you too Barry,” Len says and they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
